A New Day, A New life Almost Ami's Story
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: Ami desides to go live with her father for a bit in California. What is going to happen? (Yuri in later chapters)


Ami Barton: Okay. I love my ECE Class! One of my fellow class mates was reading the book I had to publish for and English project and looked up at me and asked, "Can I call you 'Ami Barton'?" I wanted to bust out laughing but I told her yes. Now she'll come up out of know where (Behind me while I'm fixing my Smock in front of the Mirrorish OB room window) and say, "Ami Barton." and I'll respond with, "Yes?" It's soooooooooooooo funny to me! I desided to write this story because I was reading this one story where Ami defeats Malictie AND Zoicite all by herself...I think she also gets Beryl as well...I loved it and though about doing my onw. All I can say is, Princess Serenity kills Beryl in the dubs, Venus gets Beryl in the Manga...IT'S AMI'S TURN IN FANFICTIONS!!!! WHOOO! Yes I am a hardcore Ami fan...Hell...I RPed a Punk verson of Ami online for a while...An Edny wanted her head for being his daughters 'Adopted Aunt'...Oh well...Uh...This is getting rather long....  
  
Ami Mizuno: *Covers Ami Barton's mouth* I'll do the discalmer before you go off bableing more about your chat persons. She dosen't own Sailor Moon or Outlaw Star (For Melphina's song) and she slightly owns the new chara that comes in later....*Coughs and blushes* and Yes this is one of her Yuri stories but it's not Makoto. *Sees all the readers gasp and nods* I know, Scary ne? She also was supposed to say that Me in the story represents her more then anything and that this is deticated to her Mercury's Girlfriend online. She says 'I love you Rose-koi!' Anyways before I begin babbling like Miss Blonde Ami over here, ENJOY THE FIC!  
  
*The Mercury Senshi then runs away from the angry Author to escape a beating*  
  
AN: This is done in WordPad so I haven't had the chance to fix the mistakes. I will revamp it after I get Microsoft word back. And I do not know Japanises...so I will tell you when it's japanises in english for that reason. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
It was a new day in Californa for a certain Blue haired Genus. She opened her eyes wearly and yawned and looked at the time and nearly had a heartattack seeing it, "7 already!" She jumped from bed quickly and changed into jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt that read across a kitty's face "Kitten". She quickly grabbed her new dark blue back pack and ran downstairs tring to brush her hair on the way down. At the age of 15, Ami Mizuno had left Japan to live with her father who had desided to stay in Californa permentatly. There were no enemys to worry about so things between the Senshi got kinda rough. They fought with each other often about things. Finaly Ami had gotten fed up and desided to live with her father for a little bit. She gave the Senshi her address in the letter she sent to them the day before she left so that when they got them, She would be halfway to California. Even though she was in America, She refused to have her last name be Anderson. That was the first dissagreement she had with her father on their way to the house she would call home. After she unpacked, Her father took her clothing shopping, informing her that she would be going to public school and that she would be made fun of if she didn't look at least half American. After that a Pair of Rollerblades was suggjested and were bought as well. "Mornin' Mizu!" Her father, Scott called to her. Ami shook her head at the nick name but responed, "Good Morning Dad." She reached over to her tennis shoes and laced them up as Scott put some papers into Ami's back pack, "Now These are the things the school wanted you to turn in okay? Give them to the office when you go get your schedual alright?" Ami nodded as she put on her favorte necklace on. It was on a thin ball chain and was a single crystal of what she belived to be a fake Amythist. She kissed the crystal for luck and then got back up, picking up her backpack as she heard honking out side, 'The bus is here, I'll see you tonight Dad!" She called before running out to Bus 39 that waited outside her home. She climbed aboard and looked for a seat. She saw no empty seats and sighed sadly before a girl with her long black hair back in a ponytail waved her over, "Hey! Bluey! You can sit with me." She sighed, at reminded herself that this was only her first day at school so she had to deal with nick names like that until they learned her name. She sat next to the girl and the girl asked, "What's your name?" Ami blinked then spoke in japaniese, "I'm Mizuno Ami..." She blushed and then spoke again, this time in english, "I'm Ami Mizuno...And you are?" The girl smiled softly, "I'm Rose Stalern. It's nice to meet you Ami. Where did you get your hair done?" Ami chuckled, "This is my natural color belive it or not." The girl's eyes widened, "Your bluffin'" "Am not!" Ami responed gently. Rose laughed gently, "Dude...You are so going to be my best friend." Ami smiled happly, "And you are going to be Mine." Rose reached into her dark purple backpack and pulled out friendship necklace that had "Best" on one charm in blue and "Friends" In Purple on the other. Rose smiles gently and siad, "Turn around." Ami did so and the blue charmed necklace went around her neck. She touched it gently before turning to her new best friend and said, "Your turn." Rose did the same as Ami and the purple charmed necklace went around her neck. They smiled at each other softly. Rose's hand then accedently rushed Ami's and Ami felt an odd tingle to it. It wasn't a bad tingle...It was a tingle that you felt only when you found something. She knew she had found something...but what was it? The two girls talked on the way to school, telling favorte colors and about themselfs. When the bus unloaded, Rose offered to take Ami to the office. Ami thankfuly accepted the offer and when they got there, The Late bell rung. Rose winced but then shruged, "I don't care about Detention, I'm helping out my best friend!"  
  
As the day went on, they found that they were in a few classes togehter. As Ami was putting away her gym clothing and putting the new combontation lock on her Gym locker, The bell rang. She sighed and quickly spun the lock and raced out to met Rose at Bus Alley. Rose was looking at a paper in her hand and when Ami tried to look over her shoulder, Rose sa her and stuffed the paper in her book bag. All Ami saw was "Jennie Kashana PHD." Which worried her, Was her new friend sick? If she was, Ami didn't care. The two boarded the bus and exchanged addresses before Rose had to get off the bus. After a little bit, It was Ami's stop. Ami made her way off the bus, dodgeing paperwads being thrown. She ran into the house and yelled, "Dad? You home?" "Yeah Mizu! You have a phone call!" Ami blinked, "NanI?" She asked slipping into Japanese suddenly as she took the phone, "Moshi-Moshi?" She spoke. A Familure sob was heard from the other side and Ami gasped, "Usagi-chan! Daijobu?!" She quickly excalmed, running up to her room with the phone so it was a privete call. She knew her Father knew Japanese because even when she laps into it on accdend, her could udersatnd what she had said. A sniffle was heard before Usagi's voice quietly responed, "No...Whay did you leave Ami chan?" Ami sighed. She didn't think they'd take it THIS hard. "I wanted to see what liveing with my father would be like Hime..."She purposly used Usagi's title in an attempt to calm down the upset princess. The tatict worked slightly as the voice got stronger, "But we would have supported this...and we could of sent you things to take with you...." Ami shook her head, "Remember when I didn't go to Germany?" "Hai..." "Same thing...I would have never gotten here...I would back out before I even got a toe on the plane." She knew that would alow Usagi some time to recover as she heard a yawn. Ami had to giggle, "What time is it Usagi-chan? you sound tierd." Usagi mummbled something about time to be asleep that made the blue haired girl laugh, "Well then go to sleep okay?" Usagi wanted something though, "Remember when I was sick when it was only you and me?" "Hai?" "Can you sing that song you sung before...Please?" Ami's eyes started to fill with tears, "Are you sure?" "Hai" Ami sihed and pushed away her tears and took a deep breath to sing the song once more, "I don't know....What words I can say...The wind has a way....To talk to me....Flowers sleep.....A silent lullaby......I pray for reply....I'm ready....Quiet day calms me....Oh, serenity...Someone please......Tell me, (oh...hmmm) What is it they say? Maybe I will know one day. I don't know what ........Words I can say......The wind has a way.......To talk to me...........Flowers sleep...A silent lullaby.....I pray for reply....I'm ready..." She smiled softly, "Goodnight sagi-chan...I promise to tape that later okay?" 'Okay...Have fun Ami-chan...and remember, we all miss you wiether they admit it or not...Bai" "Bai.." She hung up quietly and then buryed her face in her covers, cying, begingin to wish she had never though of this idea... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Ami Barton: Okay that was the begining...What's wrong with Rose? Will anyone else try to talk to Ami? Will Ami be the same as she was back home? Next Chapter, 'Quiet Hope' will tell you a few of these things and maybe something will be done with her father....*Smiles Ebily* Well I gotta split. I want to read a story before I go to bed and It's about...11 PM So I'd better read a bit then get my butt to bed so I can be awake tommorow and Teach! *Grumbles* I hate being Music and Games....Uh...Well until I write more of any of my Kewl Fan Fics, Ja Ne! 


End file.
